Its Life
by RandomPokemonFan
Summary: Gijinka Pokemon'Its call Life guys,no need to whine about going to school.Hopefully things will go for me now..I still feel not safe..or is it just fangirls watching me.'Sparky felt uncomfortable and has problems.Pokemon are still after him,and he feels like he is putting his family and friends are in danger.Watch him trying to survive with crazy family and friends! M for language


**Yes people! This is the remake! I vow myself to finish this story once and for all! Thanks for liking the perfect accident! And Happy New Year! :D**

_**Spark: what? That is all you going to say? ._.**_

**Hey, shut up, I feel sick, and let's finish this chapter. ONWARDS! By the way, first person ewe and all characters belong to me and gfriend**

**This is going to be a lovely day today~**

…

_It's so cold…I see no one around…I can't believe I survive after that…but how can I survive in this storm…?_

I tried to move through the large pile of snow in the open fields, though the cold icy wind seems like they didn't want me to move forward…as in if they wanted me to go back to the hell I came from. I don't want that. After seeing a friend died with my own eyes. Just terrible, I can't go back anymore because of that…and all the things I been through.

My eyes suddenly felt heavy and my walking speed went much slow than before.

_I'm getting very sleepy…If I sleep then…I might find happiness…_

I slowly fall on the snow, thus I started to lose conscience. Though I manage to see a bright light and a shadow before I closed my eyes; I let the cold taking over me…

_**THREE YEARS LATER~**_

**Horo POV**

I check all the papers to be sure everything seems right. I want to make sure my little…well now big boy is able to get to school. It was 4 in the morning, and my husband was still sleeping. That lazy man… And here I am, trying to make sure my kids are ready for their last year of high school. I also want to make sure their schedule was right, unlike last year that their classes were messed up. I only wished I move somewhere else beside a place with a bad school program but my husband, Ren, said it was too much to do so.

Being a Floatzel is pretty hard, having kids that is my weakness. I always have to be checked by the doctors for paralyze heal. Ren is a Luxray, though nicer than most I seen. I gave birth to two kids, one boy and one girl. Third child…well not so child anymore is adopted. Honestly, he makes me nervous…

I let out a sigh and drink my cup of coffee besides me. Hopefully things will well for their senior year, though I wasn't so sure about my third child…

I heard noises of bed creaks in my room, now knowing Ren finally work up to go to work. He came out the room with a tired look on his face. I did make him coffee so his morning won't be too slummy. Ren grunted morning to me and went for his coffee.

"So what are you doing?" He asks me after his sip of coffee.

I look up at him and back to my check list; to be sure they got the things they need. "Oh just making sure the kids won't mess up today like other days," I answered him.

He chuckled and nods softly, knowing his kids as well though frown. "What about sparky boy? He said that he never went to school but yet is smarter than me," Ren stated.

"Well maybe his former family taught him or something," I said to him.

Ren sigh and said nothing else then, though I know the boy is odd. Every Friday I have to get apples for him, just to eat. It usually six apples I get for him. Also whenever he takes a blood test, the doctors have problems to check on his blood type. Then they end up being sick for a week. Though I'm sure is nothing, anything could happen.

Ren went off to wake up the kids so they can get going for school. _Anything could happen…_

**Ren POV**

I open the door to my first son, Blast. I look around his room in disgust. His room was messy, having clothes everywhere as if he was too lazy to put them away, also his games lay around, and his newest halo game. Sometimes I regret the things I buy for the boy. I grab out a spray bottle and walk up to the sleeping boy. _He sleeps so peacefully…_

Thus I rapidly spray his face with grape water. "Wake up boy," I said to him.

Oh, he hates grape water so much. Blast indeed woke up in surprise and swiftly slaps away the spray bottle. He being a Floatzel meant he was faster than me so I really couldn't move away the bottle from his reach.

"Ugh really!? Grape water?" He said in disgusted, wiping his face with his blanket. His orange hair was wet as well.

"My bad, I know water won't wake you up, so I use **grape** water," I said and pat his head. _One down, two to go._

I left him doing his morning routine and went for my daughter, Moon. She is my little girl, and oh, I so wanted to protect her all my life. Though sadly I don't go to school with her so I have no idea what she is up to. It's so frustrating.

I walk in my daughter's room. She is a Luxray like me, which I am very happy about. Her room was much better than my son, though it was big for a one person bedroom. She was the one who picked it, though probably is because it has windows. I gently pat her shoulder and she woke up without a problem. She is always happy for a new day.

"Morning dad," she said and stretches her arms. I still remember when she was a cute little baby.

"Morning Moon," I said and smiles softly, then I felt for my adopted son, Spark.

Spark is…eh. He is a Luxray like me, but he just makes everything so simple. Or maybe I'm the one who makes things harder. Like when I try to reach for the remote to change the channel…I broke three vases because of that. Then before I break anything else, Spark came out of his room and got the remote for me. Sometimes I feel stupid after then. I used to be a spy, getting information, beating up bad guys, and be an outlaw in Russia! Thus I end up with a family and became lazy.

I arrived at the door, but I first knock. He can be sometimes awake, before anyone was. My ears twitch as I heard footsteps. From the sounds of it, he got shoes on already. I left then, knowing I have no need to push the boy up. Only thing I worry is how his day at school will go…

**Sorry guys! That's it for now! I will type another one tomorrow to keep you guys happy!**

**Till then~ **

**Every day I am laughing.**


End file.
